newcommonwealthprovisionalgovernmentfandomcom-20200215-history
The Corporation
The Commonwealth Research and Development Corporation is a large conglomerate occupying the northern territories of the Commonwealth. It consists of research and military branches, often building up settlements in order to provide resources for the research arm; while utilizing the military arm to provide protection and retrieval operations for the research arm. Background The Commonwealth Research and Development Corporation was formed by Joshua Blackstone, Preston Garvey and Sturges. Joshua, a former New California Republic intelligence officer who traveled to the Commonwealth in search of civilization became disillusioned by the lack of cohesive governments along the eastern board of the former United States. Eventually he met Preston Garvey, a former general in the now defunct Minutemen militia and Sturges, a holdover researcher from Vault-Tec who had become disillusioned by the lack of ethics from Vault-Tec and its spiritual successor, the Institute. Together, the trio settled a pre-war neighborhood, built up the settlement into a large city and built up a formidable militia consisting of former Minutemen soldiers and mercenaries-turned-soldiers. The group founded the Research and Development Corporation with the goal of re-establishing pre-war technology and advancing civilization back to pre-war standards. The Corporation With funding acquired from various rich families including the Stocktons and Abernathies, Sturges managed to build a large research facility within Sanctuary. The original intent of the facility was to re-develop pre-war technology, but due to increased pressure from the Board of Trustees to provide protection from the Institute, Gunner, Raiders, Mutants and most recently the Brotherhood, the facility has largely focused of Armaments and Weapons manufacturing. Controlled Territory The Corporation controls the territory within the Northern sector of the Commonwealth known as Sanctuary Hills. The capitol consist of the city of Sanctuary. Other notable settlements include Abernathy Farm, Starlight Drive-In, Red Rocket Truck Stop, Caladeira, Dunn, Lyon, and Outpost Zamonja. The vast majority of the territory consists of farming settlements such as Caladeira, Dunn, Lyon and Abernathy Farm. As such, the Corporation controls over 70% of food production in the Commonwealth. With the combined monopoly on food production and the military might of the Corporation's Armed Services, the Corporation holds much political sway in the Commonwealth and over trade routes. Especially in the Northern and Central areas. Political Relationships Diamond City The Corporation maintains a close relationship with Diamond City, frequently trading goods between the two factions. Goodneighbor The Corporation maintains a working relationship with Goodneighbor, frequently trading goods between the two factions. Covenant The Corporation maintains an officially "neutral" view on Covenant, engaging in limited trade with the faction. However, the Corporation's leadership remains cautiously wary of the extremist ways of the Covenant leadership. Bunker Hill/Railroad The Corporation maintains a healthy trading relationship with Bunker Hill. Institute The Corporation is openly hostile to the Institute. Brotherhood of Steel The Corporation is openly hostile to the Brotherhood of Steel. Gunners The Corporation is openly hostile to the Gunners. Military Campaigns - The Corporation Armed Services is currently engaged in open-ended hostilities against Raider groups in North Central Commonwealth, particularly in Lexington and Concord. CAS has all but crushed the Raider's larger operational arms, but nonetheless the Raiders maintain a pocket resistance group that's used the decaying urban districts to conceal their movements. Largely due to these campaigns, the CAS has been unable to provide a real response to increasing Brotherhood presence in the South.This has placed heavy political strain on the Corporation with factions that has relied on it for military protection such as Bunker Hill. These factions have more commonly been turning to mercenary groups such as the Gunners for support. Ironically, this has placed the Gunners in direct fire of the Brotherhood and allowed two of CAS's enemies to take each other out without much involvement from CAS itself.